A Moment's Peace
by yumiko0roth16
Summary: Azien, Gin and Kaname have just faded away with the Hollow's. Old Kenpachi has gotten in to a worse fight in the area he had fought Ichigo, Hanataro appears and some comment's are made as he heal's the captian, Now both are starting to realise there love


_It all started on that very same day - Hanataro Yamada_

Heavy breathing filed the air, Along with a loud thump as the 11th squad captian fell to the ground, His two strong arms supporting his weight as blood coverd the floor and stained his clothes.

The day was almost at an end and the sky shorn a deep orange over the soul society. It felt peaceful after all the events that had happend over an hour or so ago, It shocked a lot of people when Azien, Tosen and Ichimaru faded away with the hollows But the bleeding captian soon forgot all about that when he heard the sound of clatttering by the stairs that lead to where Zaraki and Ichigo had earler battled.

A Young voice had squeald as the sound of clattering slowly stopped, Zaraki had turned to face where he heard the voice that he could now hear muttering the words late and again.

A Boy stood rubbing his head, A few of his navy locks had coverd his eyes But the captian could reconise him, The Younger male was a squad 4 member who was with Kurosaki and that other guy Ganju.

Realiseing that he was not along, Hanataro looked up his eyes glitterd a little from the evenings sun rays, He jumped a little as he rememberd the intence preasure he had felt from the older male that very same day, He then realised that the captian was bleeding a lot and rushed over to him,

"Ah, Um...are you ok?, You know you really should'nt be pushing your wounds like that, It could get badly infected without the proper tools or care" He rushed sitting down and swinging his first aid bag to the ground and getting out a pare of gloves and some bandages.

Kenpachi did not know why he could not answer, He just felt strange and started to notice the boy's features more clearly, Black and blue navy locks, A dim blush that hid on the creamy skin and the most softest eyes ever.

Hanataro started to unrap the old bandages that stuck to the captians chest which brought him out of his trance,

"Eh?, What are you doing?" Zaraki had said,

"I'm terribely sorry sir, But i'm afraid i'm going to have to heal some of those wounds, You've gotten worse since that fight with Ichigo, Erm...Did you by chance end up in the trouble that happend on Sokyoku Hill?, I hear theres a lot of other squad 4 members up there healing even more captians" Hanataro spoke gently so he did'nt sound like he was being to nosey.

Kenpachi just laughed,

"Yeah, Something like that.." he replied, It was strange this one boy had started to make sence to the captian, The first time that he had laughed at anyone's joke's and not fighting power, This boy was starting to form a light within Zaraki's mind.

The older male sighed slightly as he realised he never catched the younger ones name,

"Yo kid, What's ur name?" He spoke,

"Oh, Uh Hanataro sir, Hanataro Yamada" The boy told him,

"Ah, Thats a nice name...Hanataro, Mmm I like the sound of that" Kenpachi said thinking out loud,

"Um thank you captian...Er..oh?" Hanataro stopped as he realised that he did'nt even know the older males name either,

"Zaraki...Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11" The captian said,

"Ok well captian Zaraki, It was a pl..pleasure to help" Hantaro told him leaning his head to the side a little and smiled, Dam that smile was just so...strangly Adicting?

Hanataro stood up and picked his bag off the floor,

"Well your wounds should heal in a week or two, I'm sorry to abandon you right now, But i'm need by co-workers up there on the exacuting grounds" He told Zaraki slightly guilty that he could not stick around so long to double check he was okay,

"Yeah, Well i'm used to wounds like this, So it should'nt be a proplam...Though i'd have to say i'm sure gonna miss you Yamada" Kenpachi replied making the younger male's blush brighter,

"Oh, Um yes i'll m..miss you to captian...I er umm think?" Hanataro blushed more as he spoke, Then realising where he had to be, He excused him self and turned to jog up the path that lead to his next paients leaving a small wave as he disapeard out of sight.

Kenpachi sighed once more but even louder as he picked his sword up and himself then started to walk back to squad 11's barracks, The sun had set only a little tiny bit more and the ally's were quiet, Only a few Soul Reapers were seen who greeted there superior with a bow, Once he saw Lieutent Masumoto and Captian Hitsugaya walk down one of the allys and into there own squad barracks they looked more depressed then serious, Maybe it was Gin's sudden disaperance, That man always had an effect on people, A creppy effect, But a god dam good one at that.

He walked down one or two more allys and stood in front of a double door and looked up at the sign, It read _Squad 11 barracks, Captian Zaraki and Lieutent Yachiru_, Underneath some had spraypainted the names Ikkaku and Yumichika...and Maki Maki in pink crayon, he was guessing those two have been teaching Yachiru bad habbits again, But he did'nt really care much at this time, they were just acting like badass men and Yachiru must of been just admiring there so called _wild _fun, Not a big proplam...At least well she was being more inderpendent and hanging around with the other squad memebers instead of giving bad directions all the time.

Captian Zaraki had walked through the doors and saw the two devils laying about on the sofas round the seating area. Ikkaku laying on top of the upper back's of one seating, A beer can in his left hand and the other lazing down the back. Yumichikia on the other hand was sitting on the arm of the sofa oppasite from his pal, He was clutching crappy rainbow colourd shaved ice and was leaning on his nee and left his other _un-used _leg hanging.

The men looked up at there captian and Ikkaku spoke first,

"Oh Your back, Not supriced you coverd in wounds again captian, But can you belive Tousen, I mean Gin and Azien had an odd aura already but Kaname, Man i still can't belive this, He's suppost to be a close friend of Captian Sajin was'nt he not those stupid basterds",

"Oh come on Ikkaku, His ugly way of speaking justice was just a lie, How else would he walk the path of the disusting hollow scum" Yumichika frowned at dirty un-fabulous words he spoke,

"Listen fellas, I'm not really in the mood right now, So why don't you quiet down for once, I'm off to bed and tell Yachiru she can go see Kuchiki or something, I can't be assed to be babysitting tonight even if she is my adopted daughter" Kenpachi spoke walking into the corridor for higher ups, Not even looking back to see both the men's faces, All he heard was words of what just happend, Which he easaly ignored as Hanataro's slient way of cuteness had still been in his mind.

Zaraki opened a door right at the end of the hallway that read _Kenpachi Zaraki's Area, Die trying to enter and ur defently a weakling_, It had spunk just the way he liked it, He walked in and slamed it shut earning a few cracks to run along the older ones on the door frame, Oh how many bad days he has had.

The captian stripped off his squad coat and the top of his kamono uniform which left him in the what looked like a random black yu-ta-ca skirt, But he still did'nt care, All he did was just dropped to his messy bed and slammed his head on five or more pillows closeing his eyes expecting to just fall straight into a long slumber for the night, But the images of the squad 4's smallest memeber had sneaked into his vision and made Kenpachis eye's snapped open, He shiverd at the dirty thoughs of a bondaged naked Hanataro on the floor mouth slightly agar looking at Zaraki's huge massive co...!

NO! why was these revoliting thoughts here, This totaly was'nt how he saw himself, Not with someone as low as himself and of that type (He had past girlfriends before he was a captian, they were mostly sluts and whores who liked danger But they wanted dam sex most of the time, Stupid prostatutes he had called them), Though when he shiverd it was'nt out of freakedness it was actually because he mentaly said not bad at the sight of the naked boy chained to a wall on the floor with his legs wide apart and moans coming out of his mouth, His creamy skined chest heaving out of pleasure...How was one to escape such vulgar thoughts.

Zaraki was discusted with himself so much that leaned over for a random old china vase that Yumichika had givin Yuchiru a while back and Threw it towards his door, Completely smashing it to a thousand pieces and yelled how stupid a persons mind could be.

After the total act of violence Kenpachi sighed, He was very tierd and was'nt ready to do an all nighter at all, He'd just have hold a dam pillow over his head and ignore this X-Rated mind t.v. It took him a while till he fell alseep but he was happy to be able to relax without the feel of a soft bulge, Those images could never really be enough to give him a real erection anyway (Those's ex's could'nt either so another reason why he left each one and a reason why he should'nt even be thinking about Hanataro).

He felt himself now floating in darkness of his own mind as sleep dragged him down in to what seemed to be an abyss full of all types of zanpacto's, He had been down this road before and relaxed while thinking _Now for the true fun to begin, Fight me with all you've got horned punks._

The lights were dim as Hanataro walked silently down the wards of squad 4's soul hospital, They had many casulaties that very day and the boy had just took a energy pill, A pill that looked exactly like the one he took down in the sewers, White rounded and with a brown image of a skull.

A lot of squad memebers had already went back to there rooms at the otherside of the barracks, It takes about 20 minuets to walk there and the lights outside wer'nt very bright so most Reapers would go home before the night lights were put on.

Hanataro was'nt back at his room though, He was still at the ward's checking to make sure paients were asleep as well as cleaning the hallways for the morning, He thought he was alone since he had spent the last hour going through each corridor...But he was wrong.

Captian Unohana had walked up behind him and leaned her hand on his sholder, Not realising she was there the boy squeald and turned around falling back a little as he tryed to remain conposure.

After reconising the capitan in the dim light he realxed and took a deep breath,

"Oh good evening Captian, I'm sorry i did'nt know it was you" He spoke so innosently,

"Its ok you can relax, Though Hanataro why are you still here, The barracks are about 20 minuets away and its quite dark" She asked with a hint of worry on her face,  
>"Oh its ok i don't mind working this late, I'm just making sure everythings perfect, I even took a Soul pill" He exclaimed,<p>

"Hanataro dear, A pill won't work on its own you have to be physicly awake as well, But your...just staggaring and you have slight bags under your eyes, Being in your state will only make you more...tierd" She stated closing her eyes and shaking her head wondering if she picked the right words,

"But captian i'm fine really i am, See i'm totaly awake and full of life, My face even looks energetic" He tryed to reason with her,

"I'm sorry Yamada but your risking your health like this, This is the fourth time i've found you around here this week and i'm truly worried for your Souls health as well as your own, You should go home and rest, You can even come in to work on the afternoon shift so it gives you a another few hours or so of rest" She spoke, Hanataro knew that the older woman was getting slightly anoyed as she used his last name and so he just sighed,  
>"Ok Captian Unohana, I'll j..just get my bag from the lockers and be on my way, Sorry for causing a proplem this late" He told her and excused himself as he sluggishly walked towards the lockers.<p>

Hanataro looked up as he tryed to remember which locker he had used that same day _44,45,46,47,48,49 Ah number 50_ he thought as he got the key out of his pocket and pushed it in to the lock. With a small twist it clicked opening slowly to reveal yesterdays full lunch bag and a small warm scarf.

Slowly he took out his old lunch and wrapped his tight snuggly fresh scarf round his neck, He then closed the locker and walked out of a near by exit.

The sky was dark and the path back to the barracks were dimly lit with a few star like orbs that people of the Rucon district made for fun after graduerating from the Acadamy. They strangly got given to there new captians for the barracks.

Hanataro started to walked down the path that lead to the barrack apartments, It was warm that night and the boy relaxed as slight winds blew through his hair cooling his flusterd face.

Minuets went by as he walked down deeper into the now even dimmer lit path, Maybe the captian was right this does seem like a bad idea, He felt cold again as the warmth of the hosptial left his side, What would happen if one of those dared drugged members of the squad tried to take advantage of him again, He really had enough of those nightmares.

Hanataro did'nt know why but as wind started to pick up again he closed his eyes tight and imagined being in the 11th squad captian's arms, so close that his cheeks turned a dark crimson again. This was strange and wrong But it also felt so nice and good.

He liked the feeling of being warm and safe, His heart picked up on it's pase But the boy only thought of it as the wind and darkness creating slight fear within him.

A twig was heard being crushed and a shadow was coming from one of the bush's, The younger male's eye's snapping open and a small whimper of _Zaraki, Please come and help me.._could be heard, The shadow became a figure and the figure got even nearer untill...

Hanataro screemed out loued and then he slowly stopped, The sound of his butt hitting the floor could be heard, But of course those creepy members did'nt push him, He simply just fell out of relath as he saw Assistent captian Isane apear looking a little guilty.

She rushed down to help the boy up and spoke of reasons,

"I'm so sorry for frighting you Hanataro, I was told to come make sure you got back ok by the captian, I hope you're ok",

"Er..I..it's ok Isane, I just thought it was one of those...Those...You know dared drug squad members again" He admitted blushing "All i wan'ted was to be holded in tightly in captian Zaraki's arms"...!

A long silence was created as Isane was a little taken back by what she just heard and the reddend blush on Yamada's cheeks and gave it all away as he tried to shake it off, moving his hands as if it was a mistake, Of course though it was'nt. He really wanted to be holded by the one and only Kenpachi Zaraki.

The younger male shrugged as his hands dropped and he looked down at his feet,  
>"I...Dunno what to say now, It's confusing for me to you know" he told her looking at a near by bench, She to eyed the bench thinking that maybe they should talk But she rememberd what her duty was and remained silent before she replied,<p>

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Hanataro" her voice soothing,

"N..No i..i wan't to, Er only if it is ok with you of course" he spoke timidly.

This embarrisment was becoming a whole lot worse, But Hanataro just had to deal with it, He just had to talk to someone about his Adolelesance proplam.

Hanataro did know about sex education, He did work in a hospital after all, A lot of the employs had been through it in life as well since they were mostly older, The younger male was just one of those unlucky few who had yet to go through it all.

Isane grapped hold of the boys sholder and gave a warm smile,

"Shall we go sit on that bench and talk about it, Don't worry i've been through it all and my sister's going through it right now as we speak...To be honest i think she may have gotten a crush on captian Ukitake, But who knows kay" she told him trying to ease the pressure that the navy heard boy was going through.

The boy soon nodded and they both got up and sat on the bench, Some time wen't by until Hanataro spoke up,

"I don't really know what to say, I helped captian Zaraki earler this evening and well he said some things" He stopped and looked at the girls face and quickly spoke up "Not bad things, Nice things..Really nice things about he was going to miss me and how he liked my name and he laughed at something kind of personal i asked" He finshed off.

The older female smiled again, She knew all about what he was on about, The boy was simply flatterd by all the comments and had grown affection for the frighting captian, Maybe just maybe he would grow more feelings for the other male and prehaps the older male already liked sweet old Hanataro after all he was just adorable, Being gay might not be bad for the boy although he may get some bad comments from other members But still she was sure he'd be proper safe with a strong man like Kenpachi.


End file.
